


Spätzünder

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [115]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Could be read as Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, POV Alternating, Slice of Life, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: "Tja, Pünktlichkeit ist keine seiner Stärken."Nur ein bißchen Unsinn, geschrieben in den letzten Minuten der diesjährigen Sommerchallenge.>Post in meinem LJ(30.9.2019, 23:55 Uhr)
Relationships: Frank Thiel & Herbert Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel
Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/47359
Kudos: 11





	Spätzünder

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Charakterschwächen – immer zu spät – fürs Team  
Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
Rating: P 6  
Genre: Humor, (Slash?)  
Länge: ca. 300 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 20 Minuten

***

"Frankie, wo bleibst du denn schon wieder!"

"Jaha!" Thiel streckte seinen Kopf aus dem Fenster. "Bin schon da!"

"Von wegen ...", grummelte Herbert. "Der ist ja noch nicht mal angezogen."

"Tja, Pünktlichkeit ist keine seiner Stärken."

"Nee, das kann man wirklich nicht sagen." Herbert zog den Tabak aus der Tasche und drehte sich eine Zigarette. Würde er eben noch ein bißchen mit dem Professor plaudern, wenn sein Herr Sohn ihn hier warten ließ. "Er kam schon zu seiner eigenen Geburt damals zu spät. Seine Mutter ist fast wahnsinnig geworden, fünf Tage überm Termin war er!"

Der Professor lachte. "Ich glaube aber nicht, daß man daraus auf die Pünktlichkeit im späteren Leben schließen kann."

"Ich sag, das war ein Omen."

"Und ich sag, du quatschst zu viel, Vaddern."

"Pffff .... Du hast deinen Pulli falsch rum an, Frankie."

"Sie hätten vielleicht doch etwas früher anfangen sollen sich fertig zu machen, Herr Thiel, dann wären Sie jetzt nicht so in Hektik geraten. Das sage ich Ihnen jedesmal, und nie halten Sie sich dran."

"Und ich", Thiel kämpfte sich aus dem Pulli, "sage Ihnen jedesmal, daß ich keine Lust habe, zu früh fertig zu sein und dann dumm rumzustehen."

"Aber Sie stehen nie dumm rum. Alle anderen stehen dumm rum."

"Als ob Herbert jetzt so viel verpaßt hat in den drei Minuten."

"Die Vorband fängt gleich an!"

Thiel seufzte. "Jaha ..."

"Und du hast gesagt, du fährst."

"Mach ich ja auch." Thiel verdrehte die Augen. "Und wenn Ihr jetzt mal aufhören könntet auf meinen Schwächen rumzuhacken, könnten wir schon längst los."

"Aha!" Boerne hob einen Finger. "Sie geben also zu, daß es eine Schwäche ist."

"Boerne ..."

"Frankie ..."

"Jetzt gehen Sie schon endlich."

Thiel rollte die Augen und sah über die Schulter. Herbert saß schon auf dem Beifahrersitz.

"Ich bin spätestens um eins zuhause."

Boerne lächelte. "Viel Spaß."

* Fin *


End file.
